


Gwiazda

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, date
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spadająca gwiazda nie zawsze znaczy coś dobrego</p><p>Prompt 27. "Gwiazda"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwiazda

Zbierali się na to od tygodni, nigdy nie mogli znaleźć terminu, który pasował im obu. W końcu tego wieczoru udało im się spotkać na najwyższej wierzy, był to doskonały wybór, nikt tu się nie zapuszczał i choć na chwilę mogli mieć spokój. Po czasie pełnym wrażeń, należała im się chwila spokoju.  
\- Wreszcie sami - westchnął John, rozsiadając się przy stole. - To aż dziwne, prawda?  
\- Może tak, ale przyjemne. Nikt z tych matołów...  
\- Już nie myśl o tym. Lepiej mnie pocałuj. Pogrążeni w pocałunku, niemal przegapili spadającą gwiazdę. Obaj westchnęli tylko na ten widok. Spadająca gwiazda nigdy nie znaczyła tu nic dobrego.


End file.
